


mVmD 梦中人

by leisurebai



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leisurebai/pseuds/leisurebai
Summary: 新手司机上路，注意道路安全





	1. mVmD 梦中人 01

**Author's Note:**

> 新手司机上路，注意道路安全

Dante再次见到Vergil是在Order的基地中。

他陪Kat回去取一点东西的时候，看到对方站在电脑前。显示器的冷光映在他脸上，衬得他毫无血色的面容苍白得惨然。操纵键盘的手指修长有力骨节突出。屏幕上飞速闪现着各种Dante看不懂的加密系统提示。

“你竟然还敢回来！”这是Dante的第一反应。把Kat护在身后，然后他的手握上了身后的叛逆之刃。Kat紧紧拉着他，试图阻止Dante直接砍过去。Vergil突然出现也让她很惊讶，但是既然Vergil没有先表示出敌意，她心里还是希望两兄弟能好好谈谈。

Vergil停下手上的工作，慢慢转过身看向Dante的方向。他没有说话，浅色的瞳孔也没有感情。那双曾经温润的眸子如今好像不能投映外界任何信息。

然后他拔出阎魔刀。

Dante身体骤然绷紧，眼中红光一闪。这种距离如果Vergil要攻击，他不确定幻影剑会不会伤到Kat。

Dante的发色缓缓变白。阎魔刀却只是挽出了一个剑花。空间传送通道出现，Vergil的身影随即消失其中。

电脑传来滴滴的响声，提醒用户输入下一步操作指令，没过多久就陷入黑屏。

 

Dante第二次见到Vergil是在Eva的墓前。

突然出现又突然离开的Vergil比Dante预期中还让人在意。他喝了三天酒，跟好几个女人通宵乱搞，还是没能成功把Vergil 当时的样子驱逐出脑海。

“Damn it！”第四天Dante终于面对现实了。他是真的放不下他那个脑子有坑的哥，哪怕对方背叛了他的信任，临走前还腆着脸说“I loved you”。

Dante回到故居的废墟。Vergil曾经在这里帮他找回记忆，把他从现实和Limbo交织的沼泽中拉出来。那一刻，他被Limbo和未知的记忆搅得嘈杂轰鸣的世界骤然静寂下来，Dante只看到他的哥哥微笑着对他伸出手。

 

断壁残垣。一切都像之前一样。

Dante踹开几块石头，绕过中庭，在家族的墓碑前看到了Vergil。

对方拿着阎魔刀，低垂着头静静站在墓前。

“舍得回来，是因为想起妈妈了？”Dante忍不住嘲讽。他手中握着叛逆。如果有必要，他不介意再跟他哥打一次。而且这次一定要把对方教个乖。是走是留给个准信，不要再这样搞事情扰乱他的生活。

Vergil慢慢转过身。依然像之前一样的面无表情。

他眼中一片死寂，没有温情，没有不甘，没有憎恨，也没有他之前离开时的满眼悲伤。

然后Vergil缓缓拔出了阎魔刀。

Dante心头猛地一动，天使滑行瞬间出现在Vergil身边，紧紧抓住了对方握着阎魔刀的手。阎魔刀身萦绕的红色魔力瞬间散去，刚刚出现空间波动的传送通道消失无踪。

Vergil依旧木然地看着他。

 

Dante几乎用拖的方式把Vergil带回了自己的房车。

Vergil任由他抓着自己的手，没有反抗也没有回应。

昨晚的妓女已经离开了，但是屋内还是充斥着荷尔蒙和精液的气味。

Dante在暂时把他哥留在外面和直接拖进去之间犹豫了一秒钟，还是决定先拖进去。他有预感，只要他一放开手，Vergil就会用阎魔刀跑路。如果他能一跑了之再也不出现倒好，但是谁也不知道他下次又会在哪里用什么方式突然出现在自己面前。

这种频繁的惊吓对心脏不好。年轻的Nephilim这么对自己说。

Dante单手丢开挂在床边的胸罩，对着沾满体液的床单再次犹豫了一秒，然后整个掀起来打包扔在一边。

然后他把Vergil按坐在刚收拾出来的、整个空间中唯一能放人的地方。

“好了，你说吧，回来想做什么？”他没好气地说。

Vergil却只是沉默地看着他。

“以前不是很会说话的吗？”Dante觉得不耐烦了。他发泄一样踢开床边的酒瓶，瓶里剩下的液体洒了一地。

Vergil还是没有说话。

“Fuck！”Dante被这气氛憋得发闷，转身拉开车窗试图驱散一下屋里那些引发人不好联想的淫靡气息。

当他再回头时，Vergil已经消失了。


	2. mVmD 梦中人 01

Dante搂着妓女回到家中。对方陪他喝了一夜酒，知情识趣，是个优秀一夜情对象。

女人水蛇一样缠在Dante身上，涂着鲜红色指甲的柔夷隔着他的皮裤抚摸已经半勃的巨物。

Dante把女人压在车门上，撩起对方的紧身上衣，从胸罩下面挤进去揉搓那团软肉。肿胀挺立的乳头被拇指摩挲，女人在Dante怀里扭动着发出难耐的呻吟。

车门被拉开。两人激烈地拥吻，一边撕扯着脱下彼此的衣服一边跌跌撞撞地往里面挪动。Dante揉捏着对方被超短皮裙勒紧的臀瓣。女人下身流出的淫液已经把底裤完全浸湿了。

在Dante试图扯下那块碍事的布片时候，舞女突然尖叫出声。她猛地推开Dante，惊魂未定的看着Dante身后的车窗。Dante疑惑地回过头，月光下一个人影背对着窗户宛如雕像一样伫立着。

是Vergil。Vergil正安静地看着他们。

过量的酒精让Dante头有点发昏。他下身还挺着，但是看了看面无表情的Vergil，又看了看花容失色的舞女，最终皱着眉无奈地抓了抓头。

他帮舞女整理了一下衣裙，送对方出门口。Dante细碎地亲吻女人的面颊安抚对方，解释说家里突然有事并约好了下次再继续。临走前两人又亲密地热吻了一番。

Dante回到房车中，Vergil还站在原地。

“这次倒是很会挑时候地不跑了吗。”他抱怨着，随手倒了杯水试图缓解一下欲火。

下体一阵微凉的触感，Vergil从后面搂住他，带着皮手套的手附上了Dante还勃起的阴茎。

熟悉的微凉体温和抚摸让Dante心里刚冒头的不爽瞬间蒸发。他靠在Vergil怀里，隔着手套握着对方的手，享受对方有技巧地为自己手淫。感觉到顶着自己的屁股的硬物逐渐胀大，Dante得意地笑着，转过身双手环上Vergil的脖子，狠狠咬上对方的唇。

唇齿热切纠缠。月光下Vergil的目光依然毫无波动，完全看不出他的舌头正在Dante口中攻城掠地。他们急切地吮吸着彼此的唇舌，交换津液，好像久别重逢的恋人那样迫切地探索对方的身体。

Vergil的头发打理得整整齐齐，整个人清冷禁欲得好像古罗马神衹的石像，但是他抵着Dante小腹的男性象征却完全不是这么一回事。两人的阴茎靠在一起，Vergil正握在手中摩擦。他的手上有常年握剑的细茧。火热又粗糙的触感让Dante难耐地挺身更贴近自己的兄长。他的龟头轻轻撞击对方的下身，每次都让他小腿微微发颤。

精液把两人下腹搞得一团乱。Vergil把Dante按在床上，略显粗暴地扯下他的裤子，修长的手指就着两人的精液探入Dante后穴。

Dante顺从地掰开自己的大腿。他折叠双腿，把身体打开成M型，将柔软的洞穴完全向兄长展开。

Vergil进来的时候，Dante狠狠抽了口气。

“慢点，你这可比跟舞女搞要命多了！”他喘着气抱怨，报复性把手伸向他哥的头顶，将对方打理得一丝不苟的发型弄乱。对方的刘海垂下来，遮住冷漠的双眼，整个人显得柔和又温良无害。

这样的Vergil让Dante下身更硬了。他夹紧Vergil，开始习惯性地口无遮拦，“用力点啊，没吃饭吗？”回答他的是更加密集的撞击。

Dante觉得Vergil的阴茎好像顶到了他的喉咙，除了呻吟他再也吐不出一句完整的话。前列腺被大力撞击，每次进出都发出暧昧的水声，肠液和前列腺液把他们的下身相连的地方搞的一片狼籍。

Dante伸手触摸两人连接的地方。Vergil的阴茎每次进出都会从他的穴口翻出一圈嫩肉。他摩挲着对方的肉棒，然后抠开自己的后穴试着跟着挤进去。Vergil握住他的手，把它拉到自己嘴边，一根根指尖地舔舐啃咬。

这种细碎的瘙痒感混着下身的撞击简直要把Dante逼疯。紧致修长的腿缠上Vergil的腰，Dante把自己的下身送向对方，让对方进入到更深处。他沉溺在兄长给予的欲望漩涡中，整个人被灭顶的快感淹没。

缓慢地、Vergil如层层迷雾封锁的双眼宛如裂开一道缝隙，随后他冷漠的表情片片碎裂，露出曾经温柔的神色。

“Dante...”他喃喃地呼唤，俯下身再次贴上弟弟的唇。

 

等Dante第二天醒来的时候，Vergil已经不在了。拜叛逆所赐，宿醉对他完全没影响。他坐起身，感觉到下体流出黏腻温热的液体。

“妈的，不带套内射还拔屌跑路玩白嫖，绝对夜店黑名单。人品这么差长得帅有卵用！”他一边骂着，一边夹紧后穴重新躺了回去。

“等我给他生个儿子，是不是他就不会再跑了。” Dante摸摸光裸平坦的下腹不着边际等想着，翻了个身接着睡。

 

———————

先给V总补个魔把San值拉起来了才好跑主线


	3. mVmD 梦中人 03

在那之后，Vergil开始不定时地突然出现。Dante发现自己的生活陷入了有哥睡哥，没哥睡女人的怪圈。这种状况真的太特么蛋疼了！

他觉得自己必须跟Vergil好好交流下，不能让对方觉得睡自己是免费的。最起码要给个早安吻。

对，早安吻！美好健康的情侣生活从早安吻开始。

最好再要求一份早餐。Dante开始反省自己一日三餐烟酒度日的生活习惯。这实在太不健康了。Vergil作为兄长，有责任和义务帮弟弟纠正生活陋习。

但是他一直没找到机会。两人一见面就是干柴烈火，然后以Dante被操得昏死过去作为结束。等他醒过来，Vergil早就吃干抹净跑路了。

只可惜哪怕被灌了这么多精华，他的肚子还是没有任何变化。他需要一个堂而皇之地留下Vergil的理由。

下次见面，Dante决定克制住自己，哪怕这可能比扩张一格魔人槽还困难些。

 

Dante被一双有力的臂膀环住，耳边落下细碎的亲吻。

“每次来一点动静都没有，你是猫吗？”Dante忍不住抱怨。

Vergil低声轻笑。低沉悦耳的声音在Dante耳边卷起温湿的气流，他觉得自己骨头都酥了。

在理智被Vergil烧尽之前，Dante用坚定的意志拉住了对方从T恤下摆伸进去的手。

“Vergil，明早给我做早饭。我要吃披萨，蕃茄酱要你亲手做的。”Dante转过身搂住兄长。努力抑制住喘息，让自己的声音不要发颤。

“...抱歉，Dante。我想我无法留到早上。”Vergil停下动作，面上有些迟疑。

“怎么了，你是灰姑娘吗？午夜的钟声敲响之前，你必须离开，不然你的南瓜魔法会消失？”Dante嗤笑。

Vergil抱以沉默。

“所以到底是怎么回事？你回来做什么的？”Dante再次抛出这个问题。这段日子他们一直小心翼翼地避开这个话题，但是现在Dante心里有些不好的预感。

“既然你不想做，就陪我回一趟Order吧。”Vergil放开Dante整理了一下衣服。

这种简单粗暴的转移话题把Dante气得牙根发痒。他抓住对方风衣的领子把对方扯过来，然后狠狠咬住了眼前的唇，直到尝到口中的血腥味。

Dante松开Vergil，满意地看着对方淡色唇瓣上的一抹嫣红。这样的Vergil真是性感极了。

“还是跟小狗一样。”Vergil无所谓地舔了下嘴角，伤口迅速愈合。粉红的舌尖滑过血痕，留下一道水渍。

Dante 觉得自己又硬了。

“Vergil，不要背着我干坏事。不然这次我一定会杀了你。”Dante看着对方浅灰色的眼睛认真说。

“好。这次你记得下手利落些。”Vergil眉目微弯，柔和了犀利的容颜。上次Dante用了十多刀才砍碎他的心脏，那种痛苦Vergil不想再经历一次。

 

基地还是跟之前一样。

Vergil一到就开始忙碌，屏幕上飞速闪现的各色字符看得Dante头晕。有几个几近完成的进度条爬行速度却非常缓慢。显然Vergil已经在上面耗费了不少时间。

“所以你不去我那里的时候，就宅在这里？”

“算是吧。”Vergil不置可否。

工作狂的世界真让人无法理解。

Dante捞出一本成人杂志。这是他以前塞在这里的。毕竟为了掰倒Mundus，他也曾经在这里待过一段时间。

Dante摊开书，视线却黏在Vergil身上。他注视着哥哥的侧脸。五官深刻线条精致，明明是跟自己一样的脸，长在Vergil身上却显得禁欲自制。映着显示屏的冷光，愣是透出一股子性冷感的味道。

但是这人在床上却完全不是这样的。Dante看着键盘上翻飞的细长手指，想象它们隔着皮手套抚摸自己的全身。他哥浅灰色的眸子动情的时候会带些金色。他的唇形很薄唇色浅淡，口活却非常好。Dante简直想立刻掏出小弟塞进对方嘴里，迫使对方只能把目光放在自己身上。

“Dante，过来一下。”Vergil突然出声打断了Dante的意淫。

“什么事？”Dante丢下手里的杂志凑了过去。

“输入一个密码。”Vergil把键盘递给他，转过身朝向另一边。

“什么样的密码？”

“随意。动作轻一些。”Vergil没有回头。

Dante低头一通敲击，然后把键盘递回给Vergil示意自己好了。

Vergil仔细回想了一下，确认自己没法从刚才的键盘声中分辨出密码是什么。于是点点头，接过键盘。

“这是在做什么？”Dante问。

“我把防御和监控系统重新编译了一遍。现在必须要你刚才输入的字符作为密钥才能获得管理权限。不然连‘我’也没法侵入这里。”Vergil盯着显示屏一边飞速输入指令一边说。

“哇哦。”Dante发出不明觉厉的声音，“所以，你这产业目前算是在我名下了？”

“是的，你不要赶我出去啊。”Vergil轻笑。

“那我要搬进来。”Dante说着从背后环上兄长的腰。

“好。”Vergil顿了一下，忍不住补充，“不过不要带女人进来。”

“你也要住在这里。”Dante把下巴放在对方肩上，轻轻咬着对方的耳廓。

明白了Dante的意思，Vergil脸上露出无奈：“Dante，我说过的，我没法...”

“是是是，我的辛蒂蕾拉公主。在你离开的时候，记得留下你的水晶鞋，天亮之后我才能去找你。”

“...好。”

 

“Dante，我必须走了。”

“嗯。”

没有阎魔刀的空间波动，Dante怀中人的身形逐渐凭空淡去。

湛蓝色的护身符静静躺在Dante手中。


	4. mVmD 梦中人 04

说是以他的口令重新设置了系统，Dante进出Order却没觉得跟之前有什么区别。他的个人物品不多，甚至都没必要专程回去取。

总之，Dante堂而皇之地以主人的姿态空着手住进了Vergil家。

 

在听说Dante搬进基地并且已经跟夜店那些男男女女断了关系时，Kat摆出不加掩饰的欣慰态度。

“我知道你不会染病，但是...万一什么时候蹦出个孩子来...”女孩红着脸喏嘟哝。

Dante冲Kat神秘一笑：“怎么可能，我想要孩子的时候一定会自己生！”

Kat露出被天打雷劈一般的表情。

没想到对方竟然当真了，Dante连忙摆手：“我开玩笑的啊！哪怕是Nephilim应该也是没那种能力的！”

Kat的表情稍微缓和了一点。

“那你知道Vergil去哪里了吗？”女孩犹豫了一下还是问了。Dante会回Order必然是因为Vergil，但是灵媒敏锐地察觉到，Vergil并没有留在这里。

Dante笑容冷淡下来。

 

他不知道。

Vergil留下了自己的护身符，但是Dante却并不知道怎么才能找到对方。他的兄长心思深沉步步为营，他不想让Dante知道的事情，Dante想破脑袋也不会有答案。

不过对方既然留下最珍贵的护身符，就表示他一定会回来。这是唯一让Dante安心的事情。虽然现在除了等待，Dante完全不知道自己能做些什么。

Dante觉得自己这会儿简直像个苦苦等待丈夫回来时自怨自艾的小媳妇。这种觉悟令他愤怒地扔开护身符，仰倒在床上。郁闷地躺了一会儿，他又很不甘心地摸索着把挂坠捡了回来。

那天之后，Vergil已经一周没有出现了。Dante有些不安。一方面他觉得自己应该信任Vergil的实力，但是同时他又觉得Vergil在力量方面似乎出了很大的问题。

对方跟他隐瞒了很多事情，这些事情很可能跟上次他们的决裂有关。没理由的，Dante就是有这种直觉。Vergil在独自做一些危险的事情，而且并不打算把Dante牵扯进去。

但是Dante却并不想被对方排除在外。他们是兄弟，本应福祸与共。

 

空间魔力涌动，Dante猛地坐起身。阎魔刀破开的传送通道出现在屋内。Vergil踉跄着出现在Dante面前，满身都是鲜血。

Dante一惊，瞬移上前扶住兄长。

Vergil倒在他怀里，吐出口血才稍稍缓过来。

“这究竟是怎么回事？你到底在做什么？”Dante把对方扶到沙发上，一边检查Vergil的伤口一边气急败坏地质问。

Vergil摆了摆手，“没事，只是些擦伤而已。”

说完Vergil没再搭理Dante，只是靠在沙发上小憩。面对Vergil明显拒绝交流的态度，Dante没办法逼他，只能去拿毛巾给对方清理伤口。

Dante俯身解开Vergil被血浸透的衣服。哪怕已经足够小心了，他的动作还是显得很粗暴。

“你真不适合做这种事。”Vergil闭着眼享受对方的服务，慢悠悠地出声点评。

Dante手上一滞，想把毛巾甩他哥脸上。好心做事还要被埋汰，应该把他直接扔浴缸的！毕竟Dante受伤的时候都是叛逆负责给他恢复。他全然不在意身上的血污，清理伤口这种事更是从没做过。但是他这位重伤濒死也要挺胸绷面子、装模作样的老哥显然不会愿意那样。

“Vergil，我说了，如果你再继续之前的计划，我会杀了你。”

“我知道。”

“但是除此之外的事，我希望可以帮你。”

“......”

“毕竟我们是兄弟。”

长久没有等到对方的回应。Dante不耐烦地捋起对方垂下来的刘海，帮Vergil顺了顺推向脑后。这样的Vergil看着精神些，不会那么颓唐阴郁。

 

Vergil身上的伤口愈合速度异常缓慢。血已经止住了，伤口却迟迟没有消失。好像阎魔刀完全无法为他提供魔力。Dante皱着眉，准备检查一下阎魔刀。但在他触碰到刀身之前，Vergil先一步把刀收回了体内。Dante心中疑惑更甚。

在Dante开口之前，Vergil抬手搂住对方的脖子，翻身将弟弟压在沙发上，手沿着对方修长的大腿缓缓往上抚摸。这个暗示再明显不过了。

“去他妈的你现在还有心思干这个？”Dante真的没忍住把毛巾砸他哥的帅脸上了。他嘴上怒骂着，身体却在Vergil的手中软下来。

他们一周没见面了，Dante很想对方，身心都是如此。

 

—————

蛋蛋牌充电宝，尊贵享受V总专属！

 

蛋蛋：“Kat担心我会不小心有个儿子。”

V总：“我会养的。”

蛋蛋：“你这么玩命搞事，我怕孩子生下来就没爹了。”


	5. mVmD 梦中人 05

Dante醒来的时候闻到了混合着奶酪和披萨酱的甜腻香味。Vergil俯身，双手撑在他的身体两侧，似乎正准备叫醒他。

“奥罗拉怎么没等王子的吻就自己醒了？”

“因为辛蒂蕾拉也没等着王子带着水晶鞋去接她，就自己回来了。”Dante说着抬手缠上Vergil的颈项，把对方拉向自己送上亲吻。

他动了动下身，发现后面已经被清理过了。“还不算人品太糟。”Dante在心里给对方之前的白嫖行径稍微洗了一下地。不过现在他很想Vergil把自己弄脏。

“偷偷清理掉你的精液，是真的怕我怀孕？”Dante曲起光裸的长腿，蹭了蹭兄长的下身。

“这么想要孩子，我现在可以重新把你的肚子灌满。”Vergil说着，揉搓着身下人的臀瓣，手指滑入柔软湿润的洞穴。

 

等Dante正式起床并把自己打理干净，已经是下午而且放在桌上的披萨早就凉了。他撕了一块塞嘴里尝了一下，“蕃茄酱不错，不过皮凉了口感不太好。”

“太挑剔的话以后只有麦片，”Vergil喝着咖啡眼皮都没动一下，“全麦无糖那种。”

“我可以选择拒绝早餐。”

“那就让你换个嘴进食。”

 

吃完饭之后，Vergil在沙发上摆弄笔记本电脑。他似乎随时都能有忙不完的事情。

Dante凑过去靠坐在Vergil身边，头枕在对方手臂上。手臂上增加的重量让Vergil敲打键盘的手停了一下。他看了Dante一眼，却没有推开对方，只是若无其事地接着工作。

“昨晚究竟怎么回事？”

“回来时候遇到一群战意很高的恶魔。”Vergil头也没抬地回答。

Dante检查过他的伤口，确实是恶魔的攻击造成的，而且种类很多，明显是一场恶战。但是Limbo坍塌的现在，人界已经很少这样大规模且集中地涌现恶魔了。

“那你之前为什么会突然消失？”

“是Limbo。”Vergil沉默了一下，还是回答了。

Dante猛地坐起身震惊地看向对方。Mundus死后，Limbo早就坍塌了，怎么还会再出现？

“我也还在调查它们重新出现的原因。但之前Limbo中并没有恶魔攻击我，昨天才是第一次出现。”Vergil沉吟了一下，“本来它只是会在某些特定的时候将我和人界隔离。”  
“但是昨晚却没有再出现了。”

“是的，这很奇怪。也许跟突然出现的恶魔有些关系。”

Dante看着Vergil。对方没有说真话，至少没有说全部的真话。他对Limbo非常熟悉。Vergil消失的时候，他并没有感觉到周围有Limbo的魔力波动。

“脸色这么可怕？你很希望我离开？”Vergil笑道。

“我希望你不要骗我。”

Vergil的目光重新移回电脑的显示屏幕，“当然，上次骗你的结果我记得很清楚。”

 

“那么，你能让我看看阎魔刀吗？”Dante突然说。

Vergil打字的手顿住了。

“你的身体到底出了什么问题？你的魔力完全无法自行恢复。”

Vergil没有说话。

“这就是你回来找我的原因吗？”Vergil拒绝交流的态度让Dante开始急躁，他忍不住把内心深处一直隐藏的恐惧说了出来。他知道Vergil回来的目的并不单纯，但他怕对方的谎言中是不是也包括对自己的逢场作戏。放下尊严躺在一个男人身下求欢这种事情，他以前从没做过。只是因为对方是Vergil，他才愿意像那些被他睡过的女人一样毫无廉耻地打开双腿。

Vergil转头诧异地看了Dante一眼，显然没想到对方会说出这种话。

“...我不是那个意思。”意识到自己情急之下脱口而出的话意味着什么，Dante立刻就后悔了。

同样身为Nephilim，Vergil的骄傲一点都不比他少。他的哥哥甚至洁癖得比他更加极端，不然当初也不会因为Vergil偏执的欲望导致两人兵刃相见。对方不会因为其他目的而在这种事情上委屈自己。

看到Dante骤然慌乱的神色，Vergil叹了口气。他合上电脑扔在一边，把对方拉进自己怀里。

“你是怎么会想到那方面去的？当时的伤要彻底恢复还需要一些时间。不过这确实是你砍的，你该对我负责吧？”

“本来就是你的错，别指望我会道歉。”把头埋在兄长怀里，Dante闷闷地说。

“嗯，我知道。”

“不过我还是可以勉为其难地再给你一些补偿。”Dante说着，挣开Vergil的手，起身跨坐在对方大腿上。

 

————

跑完火车回头发现这脑洞这对白真的太老土太狗血了，我觉得自己至少在一万篇文里看到过类似的对话以至于实在记不起具体出处在哪里了。

如果发现雷同，不是抄袭，而是向大佬们发自本能的致敬orz


	6. mVmD 梦中人 06

Dante赤身裸体地缠在Vergil身上，像树袋熊一样抱紧对方。

Vergil推了他一下：“起来，我今天需要去超市。除非你想喝白水度日。”

“去什么超市啊，你这种霸总土豪技术宅，超市跟你的人设不符。难道不是应该一打响指就有人把东西送你眼前吗？”Dante把头埋在Vergil颈窝说。他的后穴还夹着Vergil的精液，一动就流得满腿都是。

“Order这边不要让其他人进来。”

“哦。”Dante沉默了一下，没敢说Vergil不在的时候他天天外卖披萨度日的事情。“但是我很累。”

“你可以在家里休息。”Vergil试着扯开在自己颈边呵气作恶的毛茸茸的脑袋。

“不行。你昨晚丧心病狂地拿我补魔，我现在身心都受到了创伤，你必须先安抚我。”说着他翻身坐在Vergil身上，湿漉漉的股缝蹭着Vergil赤裸的下体，感觉到他道貌岸然的哥哥迅速勃起的阴茎抵住自己的后穴。

 

兄弟合力解决晨勃之后，Vergil先起身洗涮。

Dante则躺在床上摸着被填满精液而略鼓的小腹，开始埋怨那里不争气。听到Vergil出来的声响，Dante也起身走进浴室。

 

Dante出来的时候，桌上只有两杯热牛奶。“大总裁，你家还真的弹尽粮绝了呀？以后难道需要我养你吗？”

“这可是你说的，别食言。”Vergil穿戴整整齐齐，正站在那排控制屏前忙碌。工作的时候，他深刻精致的五官冷峻淡漠，白色的头发一丝不苟地往后梳起，黑色的风衣包裹着细致的腰线和紧翘的臀部，说不尽的禁欲冷感。Dante爱死他哥这衣冠禽兽的模样了。他蹭过去准备接着捣乱。

Vergil却把键盘塞给他，“输入一下密码。”

“如果你每天都像这样把我伺候好了，也不是不可以考虑养你。”Dante一边敲击键盘一边蹭他哥。

“那我会努力的。”Dante让开键盘，Vergil奖励地吻了他一下。接下去几个指令，墙内隐藏的魔法咒纹闪烁，四周突然涌现一股混合着空间力量的魔力波动。

如果要Dante形容的话，这魔力非常的Vergil。

魔力波动相当微弱，一闪而逝。Vergil退出root权限，关上了电脑。

 

“你想吃什么？”Vergil站在蔬菜专区四顾。

Dante满心嫌弃。“我想喝酒。”

Nephilim又不会营养不良，为什么要在意这些人类的养生搭配啊。他吃了十多年披萨下烈酒也照样活蹦乱跳。

Vergil不赞同地看了弟弟一眼，拿起一盒胡萝卜。Dante觉得胃疼。作为皮实的天使恶魔混血，这种感觉真的太新鲜了。

“我上面的嘴拒绝吃这个 ！”Dante义正严辞地声明。

两兄弟在超市逗留了很久，他们不断否决彼此的提议，针锋相对，坚决不让对方达成目的。

出门的时候，他们只买了酒，洋葱，番茄和培根。这场拉锯显然以Vergil的全面溃败告终。

考虑到Vergil目前的身体状况，他们没有使用阎魔刀。

提着东西走到半路，Dante突然停下脚步惨叫一声：“忘记草莓圣代了！”

Vergil眼角抽动。

Dante摆出一副没有圣代我要死了的姿态靠在栏杆上不走了。

“我买几盒圣代去。你就在此地，不要走动。”Vergil咬着牙，一字一句地说。

Dante侧身倚着栏杆，得意洋洋地冲哥哥一笑。

阳光下黑发青年肆意的笑容太过绚烂，Vergil觉得眼睛都被晃到了。他压下自己想就地禽兽弟弟的冲动，掉头返回。

 

结账之后，Vergil刚走出超市，突然警惕地抬头看向半空。

“Vergil，我找到你了...”虚空中回荡着低哑的呓语。魔力翻涌，地上闪现出巨大的杀戮文字。建筑开始崩塌，迷离的光影张牙舞爪地瞬间将Vergil吞噬。

另一边，Dante正坐在栏杆上等待Vergil。之前买的食材堆在他脚边，他捏着喝了一半的酒瓶无聊地四下张望。

突然眼前空间扭曲出一道漩涡。传送通道中缓缓走出一个人。修长笔直的腿，蓝纹黑底长风衣，漆黑的武士刀，白色的头发抹向脑后却并没整齐地打理，参差不齐宛如燃烧的苍炎。

他的面容苍白，脸上布满灰黑的脉络。惨白的双眼看不到瞳孔，只是偶尔闪过淡金色的邪光。他的周身都缠绕着肉眼可见的白色魔气，整个人好像被冰冷的火焰簇拥着。

“Dante，真是好久不见了。没想到他竟然会躲在你这里。”来人的声音温柔磁性。

他长着跟Vergil一模一样的脸。

 

 

———

兄弟俩小日子过得太安逸不想跑主线，boss只能自己来踢门了。


End file.
